


情人的小猫

by CorrectionTape



Category: yume100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrectionTape/pseuds/CorrectionTape
Summary: 中秋节嗷沙漠的车，玩具车，遥控车，呕，我不会开车，无证驾驶就完事儿了，OOC





	情人的小猫

情人的小猫

 

幸运的人是不会诞生在王室内的，这道理一早便明白，谁料得动物也是如此。歌声美妙的金丝雀、鹦鹉等鸟类，总是觉得生命短暂，再怎么精心照顾，整日困在牢笼内，用尽心血鸣啼，不出几年便死掉了。猫狗一类，也不见得能挺过多久，根据照顾猫狗的下人们说，明明也没有怠慢，可是不知道为什么，往往前天还活蹦乱跳的，第二天就不知道为何奄奄一息了——这种事情也没少听说。身居高位的贵人豢养宠物，究竟是出自爱好还是不幸者的同病相怜，抑或已知自己是不幸的人了，所以想将无关的动物拖下水一起感受这不幸呢？  
饲养宠物猫的动机，基尔巴特已经全然忘却了，只因那只小猫在很久很久之前就已经去世，那时候他还小，但他再没有养过猫了。他已经忘了那只猫的名字，姑且用“小猫”去代替——那只小猫很喜欢他，总是喜欢跳到他身上让他抱着。有段时间，小小的基尔巴特抱着大大的猫，吃力地跟在加里身后跑。基尔巴特知道小猫死掉的时候没有哭，他还是像往常一样跟在加里身后。基尔巴特不再说吃的。  
“哥哥，我想要小猫。”  
“基尔巴特……”  
“小猫会回来吗？”  
“……”  
也许是基尔巴特太小，不明白死亡的含义呢？小猫的死对他来说只是小猫的出走。它过不了多久还会回来的，还会让基尔巴特抱着。加里轻轻把基尔巴特揽在怀里，什么也不说。基尔巴特闷在加里的胸口，不一会儿就眼泪糊了满脸，但他很坚强地没哭出声。  
他很想他的小猫，后来在他仰望月亮的时候，除了远在他方的加里之外，他也会想到那只不明不白就死掉的小猫。不仅是名字，他已经忘掉它的颜色和品种了，忘了它到底是灰色还是白色，是暹罗还是布偶，忘了它眼睛的形状和颜色，他怀疑他是否真的养过猫，每每这时候加里怀中的温度总会提醒他：都是真的。他真的养过小猫，小猫也真的死了，加里也因此真的安慰过他。还有个事情也是真的，但是基尔巴特觉得加里不会相信的——他觉得他肚子里跑进了一只小猫，浑身裹满了泥浆，所以看不出它真正的毛色，也不知道它是不是就是养过的那只。  
说到那只小猫是如何跑进去的，归结于基尔巴特做过的一个梦。梦里他排队去医院打针，路上遇到一个泥潭，泥潭周围徘徊着许许多多的脏兮兮的小猫，其中一只趁虚而入，从基尔巴特血管上被扎出的孔洞里钻进去，顺着就到了基尔巴特的肚子里。医生、护士和其他病人都很吃惊。基尔巴特想他得负责任，于是他高举手臂，大声说：“我要把这只小猫生下来。”大家听罢，纷纷鼓起掌来，觉得基尔巴特是个有担当的男人。  
自古以来便有各种神乎其神的预知梦。梦见踩到巨人脚印了，梦到龙了，梦到蛇了，梦到月亮入怀，梦到太阳入怀，凡此种种，做梦的女人都生下了伟大的儿子。醒来之后，基尔巴特在想梦里的人是否真的都相信这只猫的来源，就是它自己跑进基尔巴特血管里的，不是通过什么别的来头。基尔巴特很想要一只真正属于自己的小猫，严格点说，是他和加里的小猫，加里向来只被猛禽喜欢，当时养小猫的时候，小猫也没有表示出和加里亲切的样子，这让基尔巴特有点遗憾。如果可以有他们的小猫，基尔巴特这次一定会照顾好它，让它也喜欢上加里。  
曾经的那只小猫没有对加里表现出亲切，那么这次的这只肯定会的，因为这只小猫也是加里的小猫。加里是这只小猫的爹（也许没有人会信；加里更喜欢狗）。加里会不会责怪基尔巴特没有给他生一只小狗。如果加里更想要小狗，基尔巴特会努力去试试的，前提是加里也得出力。话说回来，他如此有自信，除去他身上有什么不可靠的魔女血统之外，还因为这件事情需要加里。有了加里的参与，不可能的事情也会变为可能。  
现在该想想是什么时候的事情了。最近可以追溯到上一次在拉比亚碰面，他们两个凑在一起，白天没能一起行动，晚上避开另外四个人，在别处喝葡萄酒吃辣牛肉。多亏有特洛伊美亚的公主，她把另外三个人拦住了。那之后到了休息时间，别人的情况不知道，他们两个没马上休息。这种时候老实休息就太奢侈了，说实话，在基尔巴特白天偶然看见加里的一瞬间他就按捺不住了，加里一定也是这么想的，他们两个的视线交汇，死死缠在一起，也许要比此时紧贴的身体还要紧密。葡萄酒的味道经过口中后先酸后涩，最后变成灼辣的水流，现在正在两个人的唇齿间流淌。有个事情基尔巴特敢确认，那就是加里的吻技一般，称不上技，只是吻而已，吻或者舔、咬、吸吮，动作衔接并不流畅。基尔巴特有时被弄得喘不过气，不得不推推加里的肩膀让他稍微起开，加里甫一抬身，基尔巴特喘到了气，就勾着加里的脖子主动凑上去，甚至把加里压到身下去，他趴在加里的身上，用同样不算流畅的技术去吻加里。（现在想想，他趴着亲吻加里的样子可能很像小狗亲热地舔主人，他喉间发出喘息，汪汪汪。不像久别重逢的情人。）  
话虽这么说，加里要是突然有了好技术那才不妙。以基尔巴特的位置，他没权力去管加里到底有没有和别人有交往，加里同样不会去干涉基尔巴特的私事，从最开始他们就明确了兄弟之外的另一层关系，除了情人之外就不是别的。非常好用的身份。情人这种东西他们想要多少就有多少，对彼此而言不是唯一，想脱离这种关系也很简单。总之，没打算把这段关系经营太久，他们都觉得这种梦幻一样的感情随时就会消失，一切都是手足之情以外的错觉。可是那之后他们每每相拥的时候，胸膛贴合，对方心跳的频率还是和最初一样骤然加快。听到对方的心跳后，不知为何自己的心跳也会加快，只得通过肢体动作减轻心脏负荷。  
基尔巴特的舌头都有点酸了。他乖乖伏在加里的胸口，听加里的心跳声。  
“哥，你心跳得好快。”  
“因为和你在一起啊。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后，你想自己动吗？”  
基尔巴特想了想，说：“也不是不可以。”  
他起身去侍弄加里的东西了，用手，用嘴，手和嘴一起。基尔巴特不喜欢口交，他觉得加里也不太喜欢，但是如果是给加里做，那叫基尔巴特怎么做都可以。他可以——他希望如果可以，加里能射到他嘴里或者他脸上（加里则会把基尔巴特的精液吞掉）。基尔巴特还希望加里可以射进他身体里，不是在最后高潮的时候硬生生抽出，射在外头。加里不想让后续处理变得麻烦才这么做的，也就是说如果基尔巴特恳求加里非得内射，那加里也不会拂了基尔巴特的意。  
基尔巴特慢慢坐进去，抬上来，再坐进去，放松身体，深呼吸。反复几次之后，他的膝盖弯久了在打颤，出了一身的虚汗。试着动了几次，觉得差不多，就大幅度地动起来。加里在他身下，和基尔巴特两只手十指相扣，基尔巴特额角鬓边流下的几滴汗会落到加里的脸上。  
加里的呼吸粗重起来。基尔巴特察觉到似乎又胀大了几分，放缓了动作，几乎呻吟着说：“哥，好厉害啊。我觉得我好像在干你。”  
“这样啊。那你想干我吗？”  
“啊……”  
基尔巴特勉强思考的空档，加里猛地从底下往上突。基尔巴特被顶得叫声支离破碎。  
“哥你别欺负我了。”  
加里松开基尔巴特的手，转而抓住基尔巴特的臀部，让进出更方便。基尔巴特没空去考虑谁干谁了，他咬住自己的手指，免得会失神大叫出声，引起其他人的注意。  
基尔巴特哭了，说不出话，使劲摇头，身体剧烈抖动了一下，射到加里的胸腹上了。隔了几秒，加里突然起来把基尔巴特撂倒，扣住基尔巴特的腰侧狠狠干了起来。  
“基尔，我还没射，你怎么就先射了？”  
“因为……。”  
“你这样还能干我吗？”  
“对、对不起……”  
“……”  
加里那个时候的表情好像在责备基尔巴特。  
“你太可爱了。太可爱了。”  
能说的词很多，加里却总是说这么一个。这个词听上去不仅是可爱，它有着广泛的延伸义项，在这里它还表示我忍不住了、感觉很好、或者别的无用的形容词，最开始基尔巴特对这个“可爱”感到羞赧。他提出过抗议，加里说他可爱的时候，基尔巴特说没有。不是。加里没听到似的，自顾自地说，你真可爱。基尔巴特想反驳也反驳不了了，后来他就明白这是个信号。  
基尔巴特说：“哥，这次你射到里面。”  
“别胡说八道。”  
“没有，说真的。”  
加里像要到极限了，咬着牙说：“你别耍小性子。”他说的大概是基尔巴特的腿故意卡在加里的腰边，不让他轻易抽身离开。  
“里面，里面。”  
“现在在外面，待会儿处理起来会很麻烦。你怎么不记得这个？”  
“我知道。”基尔巴特还是不愿意让步，“就因为在外面。下次见到你又得什么时候？我想更多地感受到你。”  
“……”  
“不行的话……不行的话，那能不能射到脸上？”  
加里说：“你说的话有点多。”  
加里咬住基尔巴特的嘴唇，用各种方式堵住他的嘴，防止他一会儿又哭又叫。他抱住基尔巴特，两个人身体上黏糊糊一片，基尔巴特要他把体内也弄得黏糊糊。基尔巴特都没意识了，还知道不能让加里抽身离开。基尔巴特的手指在加里的肩膀和后背抓出了红痕，惨惨地呜咽了两声，止不住地哆嗦。隔了片刻加里起身，两个人的胸腹间还是那些东西，基尔巴特没射出来。于是加里去摸基尔巴特的腿窝和臀部，摸到了一层薄汗，基尔巴特的确高潮了。  
加里慢慢抽出来，基尔巴特还想阻止他似的，下意识地、不舍地绞住他。  
“满意了吗？”  
基尔巴特喘着气，感到耳鸣。他去摸底下黏糊糊的地方，摸到了被带出来的精液，再定睛看着加里。  
“这些可惜了。”  
他作势要把沾到加里精液的手指舔了，加里拦住了他。  
“下次，行吗？”加里说，“下次都让你喝掉。这次就算了。”  
基尔巴特乖乖点头。  
“这次在……”  
“这次在？”  
“没什么。”基尔巴特说，“这次我很满意了。”他还在时不时地痉挛。基尔巴特还在被动地沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他没法和加里说——明明是他主动要求的，却没法和加里说原因。他不知道该怎么开口，干脆就糊弄过去了。基尔巴特看着加里，想告诉他这次内射了，他很满意，这样就觉得加里在他身体里更久一点了。他想抓住加里的手腕，第一次没能抓住，又抓了一次。  
加里说：“你还是想说什么？”  
基尔巴特摇头：“没。什么都没有。”  
要是能待得还要久一点就好了，就不能用什么魔女的力量把它变成别的东西吗？魔女的各种传说中，通常和扫把、黑猫有所关联。问加里喜不喜欢扫把未免太蠢了。  
基尔巴特改口说：“也不是完全没有。哥你喜欢猫吗？”  
“嗯，我更喜欢狗。”  
“哦，对。”  
“以前我母后养过一条小狗，是一条小母狗。但是它很不喜欢动弹，冬天的时候总是缩到被炉里，我去见母后的时候，问小狗在哪里，她都会说：‘她又到里头去了哦。’……怎么突然说起这个了？”  
基尔巴特感到愧疚。  
“没事，”加里说，“猫我也喜欢。你是打算养猫吗？想好起什么名字了吗？什么品种？”  
“……没想那么多。我就问问。”  
“快起来去洗个澡吧……你就一时任性，又得花时间处理了。”  
基尔巴特也坐起来，抱住加里。  
“反正还得处理，不如再……”他伸手去摸加里的下半身，“你刚说下次要让我都喝了。”  
“基尔，你也太贪心了。”  
“我还要你射脸上才是贪心……既然这样，我不贪心也对不起你了。”  
“那不行。你刚还说流出去的可惜了。”  
加里推开基尔巴特的手，略微粗暴地把他推回床铺上。  
“不能浪费。……”  
基尔巴特慌忙咬住手，仍然抑制不住他低低的呼叫声，加里抬起他的大腿，再次进入了基尔巴特的身体，动作上也不再刻意拘谨了。加里的意思是，下次就是下次。下次说好的事情，当然只能留到下次去做。这次他就按照基尔巴特的意愿，尽数射到基尔巴特的身体里了。

在拉比亚的那天晚上他们兴致分外好，洗过澡收拾完毕，还去外头看了一会儿月亮。也许是沙漠地带的缘故，月亮看着要比克雷亚布鲁清晰，仿佛近在咫尺。  
“基尔巴特，今晚的月色真美啊。”  
基尔巴特想起白天的塔罗牌占卜，朝月亮伸出手。  
“每次看到月亮，我都会想起哥哥。……”  
“我也会想起你。”  
“……嗯。”基尔巴特说，“过会儿可以一起睡吗？”  
“你不会再做了吧。”  
“只用手，可以吗？”  
“……”加里叹气。  
虽然基尔巴特知道即使无端取闹加里也不会拒绝，但这件事情可以到此为止了。  
如此想来，这就是事情的全部经纬，基尔巴特到底也没告诉加里他的真实意图，难得相聚一次，何必说那些有的没的影响心情。他又不是真的疯了，能不能生得出来他清楚得很，如果当时把这种事情说出来——他对着加里说：哥你喜欢猫吗，那你喜欢小孩吗；或者在办事儿的时候说，你想要男孩还是女孩，事后必定会给他留下无尽悔恨——反正又不能生，说它干嘛呢？再说加里听了这些话也不见得会高兴，甚至会扫兴。所幸他没说出口，然而不知为何，他梦到小猫入怀，就像传说中的梦月入怀、梦日入怀，当然，生出来的肯定不会是小猫，梦中的月亮和太阳生下来也都是优秀的儿子。  
那些优秀的儿子未必都有好下场，真正幸运的人是不会诞生在帝王家的，基尔巴特比谁都知道这个道理，他的小猫也许还会经历一次死亡，两次，三次，无数次，在生下之前就会死，但是他儿时疼爱的小猫要以这种方式回来了，怎么想都是个值得高兴的事情。  
他想起加里问他要给小猫是什么品种，要起什么名字，他决定先回答这个问题。他要和加里说，小猫不知道什么品种，长得像你又像我，名字你来起吧。

基尔巴特翻了个身，起床了。他系上眼罩，又是当作加里的一天。

 

[完]


End file.
